Crimson City - Part Two
by DarthNibenay
Summary: Kerri, Laura, and Brian Techniq Town, a town famous for its TMs


****

Crimson City - Part Two  
by Vulpixio/Voltaire23 ([Check here for updates][1])

**A Whole New World**

As our heroes, Brian, Kerri, and Laura from Crimson City, leave on their journey, they enter a world full of mystery and wonder that they never knew existed. Many fun and exciting things are sure to happen. As we rejoin this group of Pokémon Trainers, they are on the road between Crimson City and Rouge Town, the next town down the path that leads to Pokémon Mastery...

Chapter Three: The Strange New Town

"Hey!" Laura shouted excitedly. "What's that?"

"I don't know," Kerri said. She shrugged her shoulders. "It almost looks like a...worm or something."

In the shade off to the side of the road, there was a little yellow thing in a ditch. It was eating some leaves from a nearby bush. All that was visible was a little yellow tail. Brian was shocked Laura could see it from here.

Brian suggested, "Maybe it's a Pokémon."

Laura clenched her fist and a sudden determination appeared in her eyes. "I'm gonna catch it." She reached down into her sack and brought out a Pokéball. "Farfetch'd, go!"

Out of her Pokéball, a stout little bird appeared. It was brown, with yellow feet and beak, and a black V-shaped mark on its forehead. The unusual thing about it was the green onion it held in its wing.

"Fetch'd, far-far!" It said majestically.

"Wow," Kerri said.

Laura smiled at her friend's reaction. "Farfetch'd," she said quietly, "You see that thing over there?" Farfetch'd nodded. "Go up and challenge it. Don't worry, you can beat it. It's just a little thing."

"Far," it said confidently. It walked over to the top of the ditch, where the worm was still munching contently. Laura followed, and her friends followed behind.

"Fetch'd, far-fetch'd!" Farfetch'd challenged it from the top of the ditch.

"Weed?" It answered. As it took its head out of the bush, the three could see the huge stinger on its head.

Laura gasped. "Farfetch'd, you be careful. Um, Fury Attack now!"

"And be sure to stay away from that stinger!" Kerri added. "It's probably poisonous!"

Laura turned to her friends and asked, "You know what that is?"

"I do," Brian answered. "It's a Weedle, a worm that evolves into Beedrill. And the horn is poisonous."

Farfetch'd lept into action, pecking and hitting the Weedle with its onion. The Weedle countered with a lunge, trying to sting it, but Farfetch'd dove out of the way just in time.

"Peck it, Farfetch'd!" Laura shouted.

Farfetch'd pecked it, and the attack made Weedle fly a whole foot backward.

"Back off, Farfetch'd!" Laura said. She reached down into her bag to grab something. "Let's see if this works," she said to herself. "Pokéball, go!" She threw the ball at Weedle, and the bug disappeared into the ball with a red glow.

The three trainers walked over the the shaking ball. It kept shaking, once...twice...it seemed like forever, until it just....stopped!

"Yes!" Laura screamed. "I did it, I did it, I did it! I caught a Pokémon! Woohoo! Farfetch'd, you're awesome!" Laura was running around dancing with her Farfetch'd. "Hmm," she suddenly stopped, puzzled. "What is this thing anyway? A Weedle, right? What does it do?"

Brian answered, "Not much, at least, not yet. My mom and I found one in our basement. All it did was waddle around looking for grass or whatever it eats. But my mom thought that because of it, there was like a hive of Beedrill somewhere near. Fortunately, it wasn't at our house but pretty deep into the nearby woods."

"So, what?" Laura asked. "It just does nothing until it turns into a Beedrill?"

"Not exactly," Brian answered. "It has to evolve into a Kakuna first, and then it'll do even less. But when it evolves into a Beedrill it's all right for fighting."

"Oh," Laura said. She looked at the Pokéball with a loving maternal expression. "Sounds like it will take awhile before this little guy is big and strong."

Kerri and Brian just groaned.

-----------

After a little hike, the trio came upon a town. But it wasn't like Crimson City, it seemed very strange to them. It seemed a lot bigger than Crimson City. Everywhere they looked, there were Pokémon trainers and Pokémon stores. It seemed like the whole town existed only for Pokémon. All the advertising was for Pokémon League Official This and Official That, and things like Snorlax-brand Spaghetti and Bulbasaur Broccoli.

Brian was reading a magazine (and contemplating if buying an Official Pokémon League T-Shirt would really help him become a Pokémon Master...hmm...) when he heard a shout. He leapt up and reached for Vulpix's Pokéball, when he realized that the shout had come from the Golduck that was nearly as tall as he was. He quickly sat back down.

Some distance off, two trainers were battling. One was like a sailor or something, and the other was a doctor or scientist or something. The sailor was missing an eye, and he was one of those sailors that made you wonder if pirates weren't still around. The other guy - no, Brian was pretty sure he was a doctor - wore a stethoscope around his neck. The Golduck belonged to the sailor. The doctor had a Chansey out. Chansey's dreadlocks rose and she spread her arms wide. With a shout, Chansey sent forth a huge current of electricity at Golduck. But..Chansey wasn't an Electric type, was it? Brian wasn't sure. He'd have to ask Kerri, she knows this stuff. Brian sighed. There was so much he didn't know about Pokémon. How could he expect to be the League Champion?

His thoughts had distracted Brian from the battle. The doctor had won. "Now pay up," Doctor said. "And don't ever think you don't have to pay because your such a good Pokémon trainer, because you're not."

Sailor argued, "So what if you can win with a whole bunch of TMs, that doesn't mean you're any good."

TMs, Brian thought. Technical Machines can teach your Pokémon moves they can't learn on their own. That's why Chansey could use Thunderbolt. Of course! This had to be Techniq Town, it was famous for its TMs.

He saw Kerri and Laura come out of some clothing store. They had like three bags each, and they were talking about all of it.

"You should have gotten those earrings, they were so cute," Laura said.

"No, I liked these better." Kerri said. "Besides, they match my eyes."

"Well, those do look great on you!"

"Thanks! So does that cute skirt you got."

"Oh, really? I really thought it would go with this one shirt I have."

Brian quickly started walking off to a Pokémon store, but Kerri grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Not so fast," she said, and then she handed him all her bags.

"Yeah," Laura said. She put all her bags on his other arm. "Thanks, Brian."

-----------

The two girls hadn't finished yet. After two more hours of shopping (and Brian started to wonder where they got all their money from), they were finally ready to call it quits. The sun had started to descend past the serene canopy of trees when it finally struck Brian.

"Hey, where are we staying tonight?" he asked.

Laura looked puzzled, but Kerri looked at him like he was a little kid. "Well at the Pokémon Center, of course! Most other places are too expensive, or don't want to risk having Pokémon trashing the place to let Pokémon Trainers in."

They got to the Center at about 8:00 PM. When they got there, there was a Nurse Joy. She was nearly identical to the Nurse Joy back in Crimson City.

She smiled as the three approached. "Hello, welcome to the Techniq Town Pokémon Center. May I help you?"

"Yeah," Kerri said. "We'd like to stay here for the night."

"Of course," Nurse Joy said. She led them down a hall into a large room. There were couches, cots, and small beds, and they all looked brand-new. There were some other trainers there, though.

"As you can see, there are some places where you can sleep. You're lucky you are pretty early, you'll all probably get beds. There are other trainers here though, so you won't get too much privacy, but at least it's better than out in the woods," Nurse Joy said. "Well, if that's it, good night!"

"Wait," Brian said. "How much do we owe you?"

Nurse Joy smiled like she was laughing. "Oh, nothing! It's free, just don't cause any trouble."

-----------

The girls did get beds, but Brian ended up on a couch. He still slept well because of all the shopping.

Then, Pokémon Champion Brian was on a grassy plain. He was about to catch his Four Thousandth Pokémon. He checked his stance, his head barely above the amber grass. He reached behind him for a Pokéball and grasped it like a baseball. He brought his arm back, then pushed forward...

..."Aaach!" someone screamed. Brian woke with a start. He was lying there, half off the couch, with someone a few feet away holding his or her eye.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Brian started. "I guess I was dreaming and I just -"

"Stow it, kid," the man said. He stood up slowly and glared at Brian (one of his eyes already had a dark blue ring around it). "If you say another word, I'll just have to beat you up right here. You're lucky I haven't already."

Brian got a good look at the man. He was pretty tall, but not too muscular. He had a certain dark quality about him, like he was in a deeper shadow than others ever were. His thick black eyebrows angled upward on his forehead and his bones were more prominent in his jaw and forehead. He wore nearly all black, except for the jagged yellow thunderbolt on his sleeve.

"Now look, kid. I don't want to hurt you. Just give me your money and shut up. Or else."

"No way," shouted Brian. "You're not taking anything!"

The man clasped his hand hard over Brian's mouth. "Shut up, kid!" He growled. "What are you trying to do? Now just give me everything you've got. Right now!"

Brian reached for his bag. He opened it and showed it to the guy. Look, this is all I've got."

The man looked through his bag. He lifted some clothes and threw them behind his back. Then, some more. And more. Finally, he threw the bag down frustrated. "Don't you have anything? Pokémon? You've gotta have Pokémon, right?" Brian shook his head no. The man made a noise in the back of his throat. "Alright. You win. Just shut up and go back to bed. I'll leave. Don't tell anyone about this. Got it, kid?"

Brian nodded and went half back under the covers. The man, satisfied, crept over to Kerri's and Laura's bags. He half unzipped one of the backpacks when he heard a clank behind him. He turned and saw Brian sitting up on his couch.

The man started, "I thought I told you-" but was interrupted by a growl behind him. "What the-" the man turned around, and was hit hard in the stomach by Vulpix's Quick Attack.

Brian stood up. "Great work, Vulpix! Now, get ready for your Flamethrower attack!"

Vulpix started a high pitched growl, and soon its mouth held a ball of fire.

"No, please!" the man begged. "Don't!"

But he woke some of the other people. After rubbing their eyes, they started looking around.

An older trainer got up from a nearby cot. "What's this, then?" he asked.

"This guy was trying to steal stuff from you when you were asleep," Brian explained. "I don't know how much he got, but you might want to check your things."

-----------

After things were settled and the guy gave everything back, Nurse Joy called the police. Two officers were dispatched, Jenny and John.

"You'll be in court next Monday," Jenny told the man. "If you do not have an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you have anything to say?"

"Yeah," he said. "You, kid. I'll get you for this!" He looked around as best he could in the handcuffs "I'll get all of you! You'll never expect it, but I swear I'll get you!"

"Yeah, tell it to the judge," John said as he shoved the man into the police car.

As the police car drove away, the man inside stared straight at Brian like he was drilling a hole in him. After the car was out of sight, Kerri turned to Brian.

"Brian," she said, "Thanks for stopping him from stealing our things. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my Shellder."

Brian didn't answer. He was still watching down the road after the police car.

"Don't worry about that weird guy," Kerri said. "He's like a total nut. I'm sure he'll be in jail for a long time. He can't do anything to you."

"Yeah," Brian said. But he didn't feel any relief. "There's nothing he can do."

   [1]: http://cerulean.pokeic.com/fanfics/index.shtml



End file.
